dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Greybeard
Greybeard is an old pirate known for his involvement in the Skeleton Pirate War and the Dino Attack War. Biography Little is known about Greybeard's early life, other than his feared presence throughout the Tropical Sea. He once implied that he had fallen in love with a woman, but the relationship presumably ended badly. At one point, he lost his left hand and replaced it with a hook. He claimed to perform a wedding ceremony for two loving pirates during a sea battle between the Black Seas Barracuda and two Armada Flagships. The Skeleton Pirate Wars Greybeard was part of Captain Roger Redbeard's crew when they discovered Bone Islet. Inside one of the caves, they found a whole pile of gold. However, when Redbeard tried to take the gold, it awakened Bonestrapp Bill and his army of skeleton pirates, bent upon taking over the Tropical Sea. Greybeard tried to have as little intervension in the following war as possible, preferring to not to fight an impossible battle against undead skeletons, and to instead take advantage of the chaos to raid Eldorado Fortress and Enchanted Island for treasure. However, it was inevietable, for he had many encounters with the skeleton pirates during his journeys, and even came face-to-skull with Bonestrapp Bill himself on occasion. Thus, he put his fighting skills to use and battled the skeletons. He worked with a young pirate named Blackjack, and together they led a raid on Skull Island, the main island of operations for the skeleton pirates. While the raid was mostly unsuccessful, they managed to awaken a sea serpent that Bonestrapp Bill kept in a coma. Later, Greybeard decided to try again, and was made captain of a ship much like the Black Seas Barracuda, which was filled with pirates, imperials, and islanders alike. Unfortunately, on the way to Skull Island, the ship was attacked by the Kraken and the sea serpent. Many, including Blackjack, were killed, and Greybeard was given a bad reputation. Still, he strived to end the war, now to avenge Blackjack, whom he had grown fond of. Greybeard and Captain Redbeard headed to Bone Islet, where they were again attacked by the sea serpent. While Redbeard could not kill it, he wet his cutlass with its blood, and upon reaching the pile of gold, wiped the serpent's blood on the gold. The curse was lifted, and skeleton pirates fell dead once more, effectively ending the war. The LEGO Racing Championship In 1999, Greybeard entered a LEGO Racing Championship hosted by Rocket Racer as part of a competition between himself and another pirate, Vile Villano. While he was unable to win the championship (not being an expert on modern technology such as racecars), he made it much farther than Vile Villano could. The Dino Attack Begins For over a decade, Greybeard simply did what a pirate such as himself did best - pillaging and plundering the Tropical Sea. In early 2010, when the Dino Attack began, Greybeard was one of many who were moved to Antarctica for safety reasons. For most of the Dino Attack, he waited quietly in Antarctica, but soon grew restless waiting in the bitter cold. Then, shortly after Dr. Rex's Dino Island Laboratory was discovered by the Dino Attack Team, Greybeard decided that he was done waiting, and set out to join the team. Joining the Dino Attack Team Greybeard snuck aboard a cargo ship and headed north. After landing at Castle Cove, he met Frozeen, Chompy, Libo, Ogel, General, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek. After capturing a dragon and building an aircraft they called the 1000 Raptor, they traveled to LEGO City. Upon entering Dino Attack HQ, Greybeard was not initially trusted by Specs, who heard of his reputation with the failed raid of Skull Island. However, he managed to convince the team leader to let him join. The Goo Caverns Greybeard's first mission as a Dino Attack Agent was to the Goo Caverns. He was partnered with Rex, and they began the journey to the Goo Caverns by T-1 Typhoon. However, after picking up Hotwire, Helmie, and Zyra, they encountered many problems, and eventually 'landed' their now-wrecked helicopter on the shores of Ogel's Island. After traveling inland to one of the gates to the Ogel Control Center, Greybeard threatened the drones into letting them in when they were too stupid to realize that the Dino Attack team was allied with Ogel. After some more trouble with drones that believed that they were infiltrators, the group of Dino Attack agents boarded the Trouble Train and headed for the Goo Caverns. There, Greybeard worked with Helmie and Rex to drive one of the Ogel Drilling Vehicles. Rex was the only one who knew how to drive, but Greybeard watched carefully as he did so. They discovered a cavern full of Mutant Dino eggs and nests. While Helmie and Greybeard wanted to destroy the eggs, Rex was unwilling to let them do so, so Greybeard knocked him out and drove the Ogel Drilling Vehicle himself, destroying countless eggs. He then spotted a new Dino Attack agent, Sauro-Hunter, taking care of Tex. Outraged that someone would be helping the Mutant Dinos the team was organized to destroy, he engaged Sauro-Hunter in sword combat. Greybeard nearly killed the young agent, but Zenna intervened and prevented the fight from going any farther. When he was less than willing to let Sauro-Hunter and Rex carry on with their pacifistic approach to Mutant Dinos, he was tied up and thrown in one of the Ogel Drilling Vehicles. However, using his hook, he freed himself of his bonds and tried to commandeer the Ogel Drilling Vehicle, but was knocked out by Rex. When he woke, he seemingly gave up on trying to destroy the nests, and helped the others in making camp, though was distrusted by most of the Dino Attack agents and kept his distance from Rex and Sauro-Hunter. While most of the agents were asleep, he snuck into one of the Ogel Drilling Vehicles, carrying with him a flask of rum and a match. He traveled to the nesting ground cavern, lit the match, and made a fire in the center of the cave. Then, he took his flask and threw it at the fire. The flask exploded and took with it most of the cavern. Rex had followed Greybeard, and was very angry with him, but Greybeard made a counter argument. Then, they were interrupted by the presence of a peculiar old Minifig whom Greybeard nicknamed "Ben Gunn" after the Treasure Island character. They followed the senile Minifig to his cave, and while Greybeard stole a few coins and a ring, Rex found out from an old photo in the cave that Ben Gunn may have known Dr. Rex. Ben Gunn then reacted violently, startling the two Dino Attack agents and convincing them that they had to leave. Before they did so, Greybeard took the photograph as evidence to show the rest of the team. They met up with Amanda "Claw" and were given orders by Specs to split their unusually large squad up into smaller squads. Greybeard ended up working with Tail, Kat, and Helmie, and together they discovered S.T.A.R.E. When they had some trouble with a group of Agents, Greybeard swore Helmie in as a Dino Attack agent, but Kat willingly let them arrest her. Then, after meeting up with Zyra and Zorikk, their Ogel Drilling Vehicle was buried in a landslide. After many hours of work, they were finally freed. Greybeard later met up with Frozeen and Sam Throramebi, and they received false orders from Dr. Rex to go to Quadrant 14 of the Goo Caverns. Thinking it was Rex, they obliged, and along with many other Dino Attack agents, were attacked by masses of Mutant Dinos. Greybeard seemed to be doing well, until a Mutant Raptor scarred the right side of his face and a Mutant Lizard took his cutlass. Greybeard was knocked unconscious shortly after. He then was forced to spend most of the battle in the shelter of an Ogel Drilling Vehicle. However, when a Mutant Raptor tore up the Ogel Drilling Vehicle, Greybeard continued fighting, using his hook and his pistol. He yelled at the more competative Dino Attack agents for spending too much effort in counting how many Mutant Dinos they killed. About ten minutes later, Frozeen approached Greybeard and told him that Quadrant 14 was about to erupt in five minutes, and that they needed to get out of Quadrant 14 quickly. General contacted them and told them to go to the Trouble Sub Docking Bay, where they could escape the Goo Caverns via Trouble Sub. Greybeard hitched a ride on another vehicle to quickly escape Quadrant 14. They traveled to the Trouble Sub Docking Bay, where they boarded the Trouble Sub. Greybeard watched as agents and drones got on the sub as well, but there was no sign of Rex, General, Talia, and Ben Gunn. As Greybeard worried about this, the cavern began to collapse, so the Trouble Sub departed the Goo Caverns and left for LEGO City. Greybeard found himself comforting Amanda, assuring her that Rex probably escaped the Goo Caverns. Return to Antarctica The Trouble Sub arrived at LEGO City, and Greybeard and the others aboard traveled to Dino Attack Headquarters. There, he removed the bandage that covered his scarred eye, and swapped his Dino Attack uniform in favor of his old pirate outfit. Greybeard later attended a meeting with most of the Dino Attack team and allies. There, Specs briefed them about a mission to LEGO Island. When the meeting was dismissed, Specs told Greybeard to wait before leaving. Specs then informed Greybeard, Sam Sinister, Helmie, the Brickster, and Vladek of another important mission. Vladek asked a question, and then Greybeard burst out laughing when he realized that Vladek was speaking a very inaccurate form of Olde English. Specs silenced both of them, and continued to talk about cold-resistant Mutant Dinos who were invading Antarctica, and that it was the realists' job to wipe them out. Abilities and Traits Greybeard is stubborn, reckless, and often cranky. If he wants something, he will often go to the extremes to achieve it. However, he fights mainly for what he believes is right - for example, he saw it to be wrong that the Dino Attack Team was helping the enemies it was meant to destroy, thus he clashed with Rex and Sauro-Hunter. He is brave, but to the point of suicidal and reckless. He also shows strong distaste towards the female gender. Greybeard is known for, quite obviously, his grey beard. His left hand was cut off many years ago, and was since replaced with a hook. Since the battle of the Goo Caverns, he has a large scar on the right side of his face, and his right eye is mostly blind. Trivia *Greybeard was PeabodySam's primary character in the LEGO Pirates RPG. When it died, Greybeard was transferred over to the Dino Attack RPG as PeabodySam's "secondary pirate character". *A running joke with Greybeard is his age. He never tells it, yet he always claims to be older than everyone around him, once referring to Helmie as a youngling. *Another running joke with Greybeard is the origin of his hook. Every time the subject is brought up, it's a new story. For example, some of the backstories he has come up with is "losing it to a crocodile in a Crocodile Cage", "being bitten off by a shark after falling overboard during a fierce storm", "having it cut off by a midget during a fierce raid", "dropping his cutlass on the wrist by accident", and "losing it as punishment for killing a Minifig... with his left thumb". The real story is unknown. *Greybeard's wedding speech is the same speech given by Captain Hector Barbossa in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Category:PeabodySam Category:Dino Attack Agents